


The Night Was Also Moist

by theprinceschamberlain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceschamberlain/pseuds/theprinceschamberlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video games are stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

**Author's Note:**

> you know those cutscenes in games that you can't skip no matter how many times you press any of the button? yeah, i hate those. ~~i'm looking at u kingdom hearts~~
> 
> so here's a couple of my fave babes hanging out and hating video games. enjoy. 
> 
> for those of u wondering how u should be picturing michael, i always write with matt cohen (aka young!john) in mind

_The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled._

_“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”_

“You done fucked up, is what you’ve done,” Jimmy bites out bitterly. He smashes his thumb against the A button repeatedly, to no avail.

The cutscene continues playing, uninterrupted.

“Did you die again?” Michael asks from the couch, and Jimmy turns his glare on him. He doesn’t even bother to look up from his textbooks.

“What gave it away?” Jimmy seethes, throwing the controller down. He crosses his arms over his chest. “I hate this game.”

Michael hums absently, noting something down. When it’s quiet for a long moment, he looks up at Jimmy pouting at the GAME OVER on the tv screen. He sighs, setting his homework down and standing, stretching. He pads over to where Jimmy is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the tv and sits down behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Jimmy resists half-heartedly for a minute before giving in with a huff, leaning back into Michael’s chest.

“‘S not fair,” he mutters, tilting his head as Michael begins laying soft kisses against his neck. “I’ve been at this for _hours_ now and it keeps cheating me out of the win.” He sighs. “I hate boss battles.”

Michael hums again, and Jimmy feels Michael’s lips turn up in a smile. “I think you take your games a little too seriously.”

Jimmy scoffs, but he smiles too. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turns his head, nose bumping against Michael’s. “I take them just seriously enough.”

Michael huffs out a laugh, squeezing Jimmy tight as their lips brush. “Whatever you say.”

Jimmy rolls his eyes, turning in Michael’s arms so they’re face to face and wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. “Stop talking and kiss me, asshole.”

A clap of thunder rattles against the walls of the apartment, and they startle apart. The light drizzle of rain that had been pattering softly against the windows picks up, becoming harsh like someone throwing rocks against the glass. Flashes of lightning burst through the sky, briefly illuminating the dark evening sky.

“How apropos,” Jimmy chuckles, looking back at the tv where his game is still displaying the loathed GAME OVER screen. The character is still kneeling, defeated, in a growing pool of water and drenched to the bone from the storm raging around him.

“I think the universe is trying to tell you something,” Michael comments, kissing Jimmy’s cheek. “Take a break and let’s go cuddle in bed.”

Jimmy hums, using Michael’s shoulders to push himself up from their sprawl on the floor, then pulling Michael up with him. He stretches up on his toes to place a quick, chaste kiss to Michael’s lips. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.”

They leave the room hand in hand, homework unfinished on the coffee table, GAME OVER still on the tv, and the storm rolling through outside.

**Author's Note:**

> well here's my first entry for spn coldest hits, i guess. idk. hope u liked it. 
> 
> tumblr: [chuckshvrley](http://chuckshvrley.tumblr.com)


End file.
